Stad der Zonden
by Nfiz
Summary: Nadat de vliegende motor het begeeft, stranden Remus en Sirius in Las Vegas. Terwijl Sirius geniet van alles wat deze levendige stad te bieden heeft, probeert Remus de groeiende gevoelens voor zijn vriend te onderdrukken. Milde slash.


Verplichte personen/voorwerpen: _showgirl_, _piraat_, _hotel New York-New York_, _casino's_, _politie_, _feeënstof_, _pumps_, _gordijnen_, _bewaking_, _kinderen_, _Valentino_, _drie kleuren pennen_,_ schokstoel_, _fruitmachine_, _tienduizend dollar_ en een _jacuzzi._

**Stad der Zonden**

* * *

"Sirius, is dit echt nodig?" Remus trok geërgerd aan het zwarte ooglapje dat zijn zicht belemmerde en wierp zijn vriend een getergde blik toe. Sirius' voorstel om Dreuzelkleding te kopen had vanmiddag nog zo redelijk geleken: ze bevonden zich immers in Las Vegas, Dreuzelstad bij uitstek, en wilden zo min mogelijk opvallen. Inmiddels berouwde Remus echter ten zeerste dat hij naar zijn vriend had geluisterd. Aangestoken door Sirius' enthousiasme had hij voor een bruin piratenpak gekozen, met rode en gouden accenten, maar al snel bleek dat dat geen goede keuze was geweest. Allereerst zat het pak hartstikke oncomfortabel. De donkere legging sneed de bloedtoevoer naar zijn benen haast af, de beige blouse was diep uitgesneden, wat Remus tot zijn grote afgrijzen een onbetwistbaar mannendecolleté opleverde, en het leren hesje stonk naar chemicaliën. Ook de accessoires - een gouden riem, hoge laarzen, een rode hoofdband en het gehate ooglapje - droegen stuk voor stuk bij aan Remus' ongemak. Het bijpassende hoofddeksel, een driepuntig geval met een doodshoofd aan de voorkant, had Remus - onder luid protest van Sirius - na tien minuten al in de dichtstbijzijnde vuilnisbak gedeponeerd.

Alsof dit nog niet erg genoeg was, trok hij daarnaast veel ongewilde aandacht - iets wat hij juist had getracht te voorkomen. De hele middag werd hij al belaagd door kinderen die met hem op de foto wilden en ook veel volwassenen wierpen hem nieuwsgierige blikken na. Al met al voelde Remus zich ontzettend opgelaten en als hij nog één keer een schril kinderstemmetje hoorde roepen, "Kijk mama, een piraat!", stond hij niet in voor de gevolgen.

"Heel veel Dreuzels kleden zich zo, Remus!" zei Sirius opgewekt. "Ik zie het constant op Lily's draagbare vt. Dreuzels zijn er gek op!"

"Tv," verbeterde Remus. "En ik zie anders niemand die dit draagt." Er verscheen een frons in Sirius' voorhoofd, terwijl hij dit overwoog.

"Misschien heb je eerst een schip nodig," gaf hij uiteindelijk toe. Toen hij Remus' verbouwereerde blik zag, grijnsde hij schaapachtig. "De Dreuzels op vt die dit soort kleding dragen, wonen vaak op een schip." Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek zijn vriend verontschuldigend aan. "Het was in elk geval in de aanbieding."

"Het heet tv," verbeterde Remus automatisch. "En je had ook niet zo veel geld moeten uitgeven aan jouw kostuum!"

De reden dat Remus vanmiddag noodgedwongen uit een stapeltje afgeprijsde artikelen had moeten kiezen, was dat Sirius hun geld eerder die dag aan een heldergrijs streepjeskostuum had uitgegeven. Het kostuum, dat Sirius nu ook droeg, contrasteerde met zijn ravenzwarte haar en maakte een zeer chique indruk. Remus moest toegeven dat de andere man er oogverblindend uitzag. Maar ja, dacht hij met een wrange glimlach. Sirius zou er in een vuilniszak nog aantrekkelijk uitzien.

"Het is een Valentino!" reageerde Sirius verdedigend.

"Het zal wel," mompelde Remus geprikkeld.

"Ah kom op, Maanling. Je ziet er goed uit!" Sirius knipoogde schalks en Remus voelde een blos op zijn wangen verschijnen. Hij wendde zijn gezicht vlug af en concentreerde zich op zijn omgeving.

Ze bevonden zich op de _Strip_ van Las Vegas, een kilometerslange boulevard, omringd door winkels, hotels en casino's. Een week geleden had Remus niet kunnen vermoeden dat ze hier zouden belanden. Eigenlijk waren ze van plan geweest om met de hele vriendengroep te gaan backpacken in Australië, om te vieren dat ze hun laatste jaar op Zweinstein succesvol hadden afgesloten. Toen echter bleek dat James en Peter niet mee konden gaan - James was druk met verhuizen, aangezien hij en Lily hadden besloten om samen te gaan wonen, en Peter had niet alle examens gehaald en moest het laatste jaar overdoen - had Sirius voorgesteld om met z'n tweeën een wereldreis te maken. Ondanks Remus' aanvankelijke scepticisme over de wijsheid van dat plan had Sirius hem al snel overgehaald en twee dagen na de diploma-uitreiking waren ze op Sirius' vliegende motor gestapt, klaar om de wereld te ontdekken.

Alles leek goed te gaan, totdat de motor op de vijfde dag ineens begon te sputteren. Een half uur later had het voertuig het plotseling begeven en waren ze op Amerikaanse bodem neergestort. Het was een geluk bij een ongeluk dat ze in een dunbevolkt, woestijnachtig gebied waren terechtgekomen, waardoor geen Dreuzels getuige waren geweest van het ongeluk. Na een korte inspectie was Sirius tot de conclusie gekomen dat de motor al het feeënstof had verbruikt (toen Remus hem ongelovig had aangestaard, had Sirius slechts zijn ogen gerold en gezegd, "Hoe dacht je anders dat dit ding kon vliegen?"). Zonder brandstof was de motor zo goed als nutteloos, dus uiteindelijk waren ze, met gelukkig enkel wat onschuldige schrammen en kleerscheuren, te voet door het stoffige, rotsachtige gebied getrokken. Al snel hadden ze een weelderige vallei bereikt, met een enorme stad in het midden. Uit navraag bleek dat ze in Las Vegas waren gestrand: stad der zonden en tevens amusementshoofdstad van de wereld.

Nadat Sirius per uil een nieuwe voorraad feeënstof had besteld, hadden ze een kamer in een hotel geboekt, zodat ze de levering in alle rust konden afwachten. Daar transatlantische uilenvluchten dagen konden duren, zag het ernaar uit dat ze minstens een week in de stad moesten verblijven: iets wat Sirius niet leek te deren, want sinds hun aankomst in Las Vegas was hij in opperbeste stemming. Onstuimig als hij was, had hij Remus de hele dag van winkel naar winkel en van bezienswaardigheid naar bezienswaardigheid gesleurd, blij als een kind in een speelgoedwinkel. Ook nu was het Sirius' opgewonden stem die Remus uit zijn mijmeringen deed opschrikken.

"Maanling, moet je zien!" Sirius was voor een groot gebouw gestopt. De voorgevel was bezaaid met reclameborden en boven de ingang stond in grote, knipperende neonletters _CASINO_. "Ik denk dat het tijd is om ons geluk te beproeven!" Met deze woorden verdween hij in het gebouw; Remus volgde hoofdschuddend.

* * *

Twee uur en tien casino's later zat Remus verveeld naast Sirius aan de roulettetafel. Terwijl Sirius het ene na het andere gokspel had uitgeprobeerd, had Remus gelaten toegekeken. Tussendoor had hij wat te eten gehaald, maar inmiddels had zijn geduld een einde bereikt. Datzelfde gold trouwens voor hun budget… Toen het laatste potje was afgelopen, stootte Remus zijn vriend aan.

"Ik denk dat we genoeg geld hebben verloren voor een avond, Sluipvoet. Laten we teruggaan naar het hotel." Sirius draaide zich om.

"Nog één spelletje, alsjeblieft? Ik wil nog zo'n fruitmachine proberen." Hij keek Remus smekend aan en Remus voelde hoe zijn maag een ongewoon sprongetje maakte.

"Eentje dan," knikte hij. Sirius slaakte een kreet van blijdschap en gaf Remus een knuffel. "Ik hou van je, Maanling," grinnikte hij en rende opgetogen naar de fruitmachines. Toen Remus zijn emoties weer onder controle had, volgde hij zijn vriend.

Het ene spelletje was blijkbaar snel afgelopen, want Sirius staarde beteuterd naar het scherm toen Remus aankwam. Op het scherm waren drie verschillende fruitsoorten afgebeeld – geen match, helaas.

"Hmm, ik vraag me af…" Sirius staarde bedachtzaam naar de fruitmachine en haalde onopvallend zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak. "_Accio_ geld!"

"Sirius, niet - !" Maar het was al te laat. Remus negeerde de verschrikte kreten van de aanwezige Dreuzels en keek sprakeloos toe hoe het geld hen van alle kanten tegemoet vloog. Duizenden dollarmunten vielen met een luid gerinkel in grote hopen voor hun voeten en ook bankbiljetten vlogen in groten getale om hun oren. Remus pakte een stapeltje papiergeld van de grond en telde het vlug. Tienduizend dollar. Hij staarde verbijsterd naar de groeiende bergen met geld; dit was meer geld dan hij kon bevatten.

Sirius staarde Remus schuldbewust aan. "Oeps."

Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag Remus hoe de bewaking van het casino zich een weg door de chaos probeerde te banen. Er was geen mogelijkheid om ongezien te ontsnappen en bovendien zouden ze met hun signalement snel genoeg worden opgepakt. Hoe moeilijk was het om iemand in een piratenpak en iemand in een Valentino kostuum terug te vinden? Bovendien zag Remus meerdere bezoekers met een telefoon in de hand: het zou slechts een kwestie van tijd zijn voordat ook de politie kwam opdagen.

"Wat doen we nu?" vroeg Sirius, die het tumult met grote ogen gadesloeg. Remus haalde zijn schouders op.

"Ik heb werkelijk geen idee…" Sirius begon plotseling te lachen. "Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg Remus fronsend.

"Nou," proestte Sirius. "Ik bedacht me net dat we ons geld ruimschoots hebben terugverdiend!"

* * *

Het was relatief rustig in het politiebureau. Op het bankje in de wachtruimte zat alleen een jonge vrouw, gehuld in een nietsverhullend glitterpakje. Op haar hoofd droeg ze een flamboyante verentooi: duidelijk een showgirl. Ze tikte ongeduldig met haar pumps op de vloer en merkte niet hoe Sirius haar waarderend gadesloeg. Hij klakte zijn tong in goedkeuring.

Sirius!" siste Remus ontsteld.

"Wat?" fluisterde Sirius quasi-onschuldig en lachte. Remus rolde zijn ogen en negeerde de steek van jaloezie die hij plotseling voelde.

De politieagent die hen uit het casino had afgevoerd wenkte Remus mee naar een kleine verhoorkamer tegenover de wachtruimte. Sirius gaf hem een laatste, bemoedigende glimlach en bleef achter.

Remus liep de kamer binnen en keek zenuwachtig om zich heen. De muren van de kamer waren kaal; een enkele glazen wand bood echter een goed uitzicht op het voorste deel van het politiebureau, waar de ingang en de wachtruimte zich onder andere bevonden. In het midden van de kamer stond een grote tafel, omringd door vier houten stoelen. Een van de stoelen was bezet door een forse man van middelbare leeftijd. Hij draaide afwezig aan zijn snor, terwijl hij wat papierwerk doorlas. Uit zijn uniform kon Remus opmaken dat dit de inspecteur was. Op aanwijzen van de agent nam hij tegenover de inspecteur plaats, terwijl hij zijn blik door de rest van de ruimte liet glijden. Remus' blik verwijdde toen hij in de hoek van de kamer een oude schokstoel ontwaarde. Was het geven van elektrische schokken aan misdadigers ondertussen niet verboden in Amerika? Hij hoopte het van harte, maar wist het plotseling niet meer zo zeker.

"Goed, jongeman." De inspecteur keek op en Remus merkte tot zijn verbazing dat ze alleen waren; de agent was geluidloos verdwenen en had de deur achter hem dicht gedaan. "Vertel eens in je eigen woorden wat er vanavond is gebeurd." De inspecteur keek hem indringend aan en Remus slikte luid.

"Ik… W-we…" Moest hij liegen? Wat moest hij in vredesnaam zeggen? Remus wierp een nerveuze blik opzij, naar de schokstoel, en zuchtte diep. "We hebben magie gebruikt," bekende hij ellendig.

"Magie, juist ja." Het gezicht van de inspecteur was zorgvuldig uitdrukkingsloos, maar Remus betwijfelde of hij hem geloofde.

"Het was niet onze bedoeling om voor problemen te zorgen, echt niet! Het was een ongeluk."

"Hmm." De inspecteur fronste en oogde Remus' outfit met enige verwondering. "Werken jullie in de stad? In het Circus Circus op de _Strip_?" gokte hij. Remus kreeg een rode kleur en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nee, we zijn toeristen. We waren niet eens van plan hierheen te komen," verklaarde hij, "maar aangezien we vanochtend vroeg zijn neergestort– " De inspecteur onderbrak hem.

"Neergestort?" vroeg hij op een scherpe toon. Remus knikte vertwijfeld.

"We hebben een vliegende motor, maar de feeënstof was op," fluisterde hij miserabel. De inspecteur hief een wenkbrauw en maakte wat aantekeningen. Remus keek om zich heen. Via het glas kon hij Sirius zien, die in de wachtruimte een geanimeerd gesprek met de jonge vrouw was begonnen.

"Ben je verliefd op hem?" De man gebaarde met zijn hoofd richting Sirius en wierp Remus een vragende blik toe. Remus, verrast door de onverwachte vraag, gaapte de man aan.

"Ja," bekende hij na een korte stilte. Zodra hij de woorden uitsprak, wist hij dat het de waarheid was.

De inspecteur knikte slechts en vervolgde het verhoor. Toen Remus tien minuten later klaar was, werd hij naar buiten gebracht. Sirius was als volgende aan de beurt en hij gaf Remus een onbezorgde knipoog in het voorbijgaan.

Remus nam plaats in de wachtruimte. Hij bekeek het formulier dat de man hem op het einde had meegegeven en zag dat het een vragenlijst was, gericht op zijn criminele verleden. _Vraag 1: Heeft u ooit iets gedaan wat tegen de regels was?_ Remus dacht aan de vele streken die hij samen met zijn vrienden op Zweinstein had uitgehaald en grijnsde flauwtjes. Zijn 'criminele verleden' zou nooit op een A4'tje passen…

Hij pakte een blauwe balpen uit het bakje dat op een kleine bijzettafel stond en wilde een kruisje zetten bij '_Nee_', maar de pen deed het niet. Uitgedroogd. Fronsend legde hij de pen weg en rommelde door het bakje. Hij vond een verbogen, rode vulpen en een aantal oude pepermuntjes, maar niets bruikbaars. Hij wilde net opstaan en naar de balie lopen, toen de showgirl hem plotseling aantikte.

"Hier," zei ze, terwijl ze hem een paarse glitterpen aanreikte.

"Bedankt," mompelde Remus, al was het niet van harte. Hij vulde het formulier vlug in, alvorens de pen met een nors knikje te retourneren. Nadat hij het blaadje bij de balie had ingeleverd, wierp hij een blik richting de verhoorkamer. Sirius zat zichtbaar ontspannen op de stoel en leunde nonchalant naar achteren, terwijl hij naar de inspecteur luisterde. Zijn zwarte haar viel in zijn ogen en om de zoveel tijd streek hij het met een gracieus gebaar uit zijn gezicht. _Damn_, hij was knap.

_Ben je verliefd op hem?_ De woorden echoden door Remus' hoofd. _Ja_. Al die tijd had hij geprobeerd het te ontkennen, zijn gevoelens te negeren, maar dat veranderde niets aan de waarheid. Hij was hopeloos verliefd op zijn beste vriend, Sirius Zwarts.

Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren, maar uiteindelijk zag Remus hoe Sirius opstond en door de inspecteur naar buiten werd geleid. Remus ontmoette zijn blik en was overrompeld door de vreemde uitdrukking in de bekende ogen. Een moment later was de oude grijns echter weer op Sirius' gezicht en Remus vroeg zich af of hij het zich had ingebeeld.

"Jullie zijn vrij," bromde de inspecteur toen ze Remus hadden bereikt. "Hebben jullie een slaapplek voor vannacht?"

"We logeren in hotel New York-New York," antwoordde Remus opgelucht. De man knikte.

"Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat jullie naar het hotel worden gebracht. En als ik jullie een wijze raad mag geven: doe het de volgende keer wat rustiger aan met de alcohol…" Met deze woorden draaide hij zich om en liep naar de balie. "Stomdronken, die twee," hoorde Remus hem tegen een collega zeggen. Sirius grijnsde kwajongensachtig en keek Remus aan.

"Zouden ze het zwaailicht dit keer wel aandoen, als we het aardig vragen?"

* * *

Nadat de politie hen voor het hotel had afgezet (zonder zwaailichten, tot Sirius' teleurstelling) waren Remus en Sirius gelijk naar hun suite gegaan. De receptionist had hen een rare blik toegeworpen – waarschijnlijk was hij het niet gewend dat zijn gasten door een politieauto werden thuisgebracht – maar had verder niets gezegd.

Remus stond nu in de ruime woonkamer en keek vol bewondering om zich heen. Ze hadden nog helemaal geen kans gehad hun nieuwe onderkomen rustig te bekijken. De suite, gelegen op de 27e verdieping van het hotel, telde drie ruime kamers en was luxueus ingericht. Naast een bar, een breedbeeldtelevisie en een stereoset, bevatte de suite twee _kingsize_ bedden en een eigen jacuzzi. Remus vroeg zich niet voor het eerst af hoe Sirius dit in vredesnaam voor elkaar had gekregen.

Remus trok de gordijnen van de woonkamer open en keek uit over de stad. Het uitzicht was adembenemend. De wirwar aan gekleurde neonverlichting veroorzaakte een heldere gloed in duistere hemel.

"Wist je dat Las Vegas vanuit de ruimte gezien de lichtste stad op aarde is?" Sirius stond in de deuropening, enkel gekleed in een zwarte zwembroek, en keek vol bewondering naar het uitzicht. Remus probeerde zijn vriend niet aan te staren en wendde zijn blik snel terug naar het lichtspektakel.

"Heb je die toeristenfolders soms uit je hoofd geleerd?"

Sirius grinnikte en gaf zijn vriend een speelse por. "Bijna. Kom op, kleed je om. De jacuzzi wacht op ons en na al onze avonturen hebben we wel wat ontspanning verdiend."

Remus knikte. "Ik kom zo."

Vijf minuten later liep hij in zijn zwembroek de badkamer binnen en klom via een klein opstapje in de jacuzzi, waar Sirius hem al opwachtte. Remus liet zich langzaam in het warme water zakken en slaakte een gelukzalige zucht. Hij sloot zijn ogen en luisterde naar het kabbelende water. Sirius keek hem geamuseerd aan.

"Goed?" vroeg hij.

"Heerlijk," beaamde Remus. Sirius grinnikte, maar zei verder niets. Het duurde bijna een kwartier voordat hij de stilte plotseling verbrak.

"Die inspecteur stelde wel rare vragen, hè?"

"Oh, wat dan?" Remus probeerde onverschillig te klinken, maar van binnen voelde hij een vlaag van paniek. Hij opende zijn ogen langzaam en verstarde toen hij Sirius' blik zag. Sirius wist het. Zijn volgende woorden bevestigden Remus' vermoeden.

"Hij vroeg of ik ook verliefd op jou was…" Remus lachte flauwtjes en probeerde het als een misverstand af te doen.

"Ook? Die inspecteur heeft anders niets laten merken van zijn gevoelens," grapte hij. Sirius' donkere ogen staarden hem intens aan.

"Waarom heb je niets gezegd?" vroeg hij zachtjes, zijn toon serieus. Remus vertrok zijn gezicht gefrustreerd – het had geen zin meer om de waarheid te ontkennen.

"Wat had ik moeten zeggen?" vroeg hij grimmig. "'Hey Sluipvoet, ik weet dat we gewoon goede vrienden zijn, en ja, ik ben een weerwolf, maar ik ben smoorverliefd op je.' Kom op, Sirius, kijk naar me. Ik weet heus wel dat ik je niet waard ben." Zijn toon was fel, vervuld van zelfspot.

Sirius gromde kwaad. "Praat niet zo minachtend over jezelf. Je weet dat het niet waar is. Waar zou ik zonder jou zijn, hmm? Hoe vaak heb je me geholpen als ik me weer eens in de nesten had gewerkt? Hoe vaak heb je zelfs voorkomen dat ik de kans kreeg om me in de nesten te werken? Jij hebt het verstand dat ik mis, Maanling." Er verscheen een scheve grijns op zijn gezicht en Remus voelde tranen in zijn ogen prikken.

"Verdomme, Sirius, je hoeft niet aardig tegen me te zijn!" Hij stond op, duidelijk overstuur, en wilde uit het bad klimmen, maar Sirius greep zijn arm vast. Door de onverwachte beweging raakte Remus uit zijn evenwicht en hij belandde met een onelegante val op Sirius' borstkas. Reflexmatig sloot Sirius zijn armen om zijn vriend heen, in een poging hem te stabiliseren. Remus realiseerde zich verdwaasd dat hun lichamen perfect op elkaar aansloten. Sirius was zo warm en zijn naakte bovenlichaam voelde zo _goed_ aan… Deze gedachte bracht Remus weer bij zijn positieven. Hij probeerde overeind te krabbelen, maar gleed uit en belandde wederom in Sirius' armen. Bedremmeld keek hij Sirius aan, zich maar al te bewust van het feit dat hun lippen maar enkele centimeters van elkaar waren verwijderd.

Met een oneven stem vroeg Sirus, "Wil je mijn antwoord op de vraag van de inspecteur niet weten?" Het duurde even voordat de implicaties van deze vraag tot Remus doordrongen en zijn ogen verwijdden in schok. Zou het…? Maar Sirius' volgende actie was antwoord genoeg, want hij overbrugde de kleine afstand tussen hun lippen en ontmoette Remus in een hartstochtelijke kus. Remus gleed zijn handen in Sirius' vochtige haar en beantwoordde de kus vurig, aangedreven door een niet eerder erkend verlangen naar zijn vriend.

De natuurlijke behoefte aan zuurstof dreef hen enkele minuten later uit elkaar. Remus snakte naar adem en keek Sirius verwonderd aan. Sirius grijnsde en fluisterde ademloos, "Het antwoord was 'ja'." Remus negeerde het protest van zijn lichaam – zuurstof was van latere zorg – en stortte zich weer op de andere man. Hun lichamen verstrengelden zich in een gepassioneerde omhelzing en alles voelde plotseling zo _perfect_. Dit was hoe het hoorde te zijn.

Plotseling trok Sirius zich terug en fronste bedenkelijk.

"Wat?" vroeg Remus, gealarmeerd.

"Misschien moeten we onze kamer met eenpersoonsbedden toch maar inruilen voor een kamer met een tweepersoonsbed. Ik bedoel, als we hier toch nog een paar dagen blijven..." Hij grijnsde suggestief en Remus bloosde hevig. Het idee om een bed te delen met Sirius vervaagde echter al snel naar de achtergrond, want de andere man boog zich weer voorover en het gevoel van Sirius' lippen op de zijne maakte het onmogelijk om nog na te denken. Sirius verbrak hun kus na een paar minuten en Remus maakte een jammerend geluidje in protest.

"Ik zal morgen bij de receptie eens vragen of er nog iets vrij is," grinnikte Sirius, terwijl hij een tedere kus op Remus' kaaklijn plaatste. Zijn vingers traceerden Remus' buik en volgden het patroon dat zijn spieren maakten met een liefdevolle streling. "Wie weet is de bruidssuite nog beschikbaar… Je weet wat ze zeggen over Las Vegas." Sirius glimlachte plagend.

"Je hoeft niet meteen te overdrijven," bromde Remus, maar hij glimlachte ook. Sirius slaakte een tevreden zucht en trok de andere man dichterbij.

"Je hebt zoals gewoonlijk gelijk. We kunnen altijd nog trouwen."

Voordat Remus kon reageren - zij het in protest of in instemming – trok Sirius hem naar zich toe en was de toekomst plotseling niet meer belangrijk. Het enige wat telde was het hier en nu, samen met Sirius, in hartje Las Vegas. Dit beloofde de beste vakantie ooit te worden…


End file.
